deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
FN 2000
}} '''670 to instantly complete |cost = 800,000 * 710 to instantly build }} The FN 2000 is an assault rifle in Dead Trigger 2. Overview The FN 2000 is the fifth and last assault rifle to be unlocked. It requires Tech level 7 to reveal the blueprint and Gunsmith level 9 to be built. Summary The FN 2000 is an assault rifle added by the January update of Dead Trigger 2. It deals 2765 damage upon purchase and sports a 40 round magazine with 160 rounds in reserve. The ammo bonus picked up from defeated enemies vary between 14 and 29 rounds. It is the last assault rifle that can be unlocked and produced by the player and may be considered as one if not the best weapon of its class that can be acquired by the player. It is very effective against normal zombies at nearly all ranges. This weapon has many qualities that its user may favor. The FN 2000 is a lightweight weapon, has a high rate of fire combined with a medium to long range and high accuracy within its effective range; even when firing from the hip in sustained automatic fire. It is best used for short to medium range purposes while paired with a long range weapon or a heavy weapon. In essence, it is a very balanced weapon and can be used to bridge the gap between a submachine gun and a long range rifle. Some players may even consider this weapon to combine the best qualities of the SCAR (range and accuracy) and the M-4 (rate of fire and usefulness at short and medium range), though arguably not quite exactly true. However, the FN 2000 is not without its minor shortcomings. One of the first things that the player may realise when aiming down the sights with this weapon is the distance between the end points of each of the “cross-hair” lines at the center of the sight (pictured below). This effect reduces the ability to achieve precise shots at long range, as the player may have difficulty predicting with confidence where the bullet will exactly land. Though this characteristic is a problem at long range, it may also somewhat help the user at target acquisition at medium range. Also, the ACOG style sights makes engaging enemies more difficult at short range, using this weapon while firing from the hip is advised at short range. Moreover, the FN 2000 deals slightly less damage per bullet than the SCAR or the M-4 when these are upgraded to Mk 9, however the higher rate of fire of the FN 2000 more than makes up for the slightly lower damage per shot. Furthermore, the higher than average rate of fire may make the user waste ammo by firing more rounds to kill an enemy than necessary and tend to deplete the user’s ammunition count rapidly. Firing in short bursts or in a semi-automatic behavior is advised when engaging lone normal zombies to conserve ammunition. Tips: - With its large clip, high yet controllable rate of fire and tight firing spread, the FN 2000 serves well for crowd control and picking off single targets. However, weapons with massive breakthrough power like the KSG, Rocket Launcher and Minigun are highly recommended since this weapon may not kill fast enough when surrounded at close range. - A long range weapon like the M1 and SCAR works well since the FN 2000 can get unreliable at range because of its relatively lower damage. Make sure to not get surrounded since those two weapons are weak at close range. The Desert Eagle works well too if the player has a keen eye. - This weapon can be used on weaker specials, however this is not recommended as there are weapons that are much better at killing specials. - Overall, this weapon is very balanced, and can be paired effectively with most weapons (not the low level ones, bar M1). This weapon can also be used for all missions; it has enough firepower for defensive missions and light enough along with high firepower for offensive missions. Pros & Cons High rate of fire, range and accuracy. Upgrades Gallery FN2000.PNG|First person view. FN2000Scope.PNG|FN 2000's scope. Trivia * The FN 2000 is the first bullpup assault rifle in the Dead Trigger series. ** Also, this weapon is the first mobile weapon to feature a scope in the series. * On the picture of Seek and Destroy missions, the unknown character in the trailers is seen reloading the FN 2000, and a group of zombies groaning at a loudspeaker. * It has the same firing sound as the CZ 75. References Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles